The invention is directed to a hot melt adhesive composition that includes a non functionalized amorphous poly alpha olefin polymer, a second polymer selected from the group including polypropylene homopolymers, polypropylene copolymers and combinations there of, a functionalized wax and a second wax.
Hot melt adhesives are often used to bond to substrates together so as to maintain the two substrates in a fixed relation to each other.
In one application, hot melt adhesives are used to adhere packaging constructions e.g. bag, box, carton, case and tray together to construct the package, close the package or both. In applications such as these, it is important that the hot melt forms a strong bond that can result in fiber failure when pulled apart at temperatures from about −28.9° C. (−20° F.) to about 65.6° C. (150° F.).